Ćśś!
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Historia o ogólnie znanej miłości Hermiony do 'Historii Hogwartu'. Krótko, lekko i bez pamięci o wojnie i dawnych animozjach, ponieważ chodziło o rys humorystyczny. Zainspirowana dialogiem tumblerowym.


**Uwaga:** zainspirowane dialogiem _its-sweet-jade_ znalezionym na tumblerze. Zgoda obecna!

\- Błagam, wytłumaczcie mi raz jeszcze. Dlaczego _do cholery_ wzywacie mnie tutaj o trzeciej w nocy?! - zapytał Draco Malfoy głosem wyraźnie przepełnionym rozpaczą, odwracając swoją bladą twarz w stronę goblina.

Goblin chrząknął.

\- Widzi pan, panie Malfoy, jako jej mąż był pan pierwszym po kogo mogliśmy posłać...

\- Co w takim razie robi tu ta dwójka? - warknął mężczyzna, kreśląc ręką w powietrzu szeroki łuk. Wewnątrz niego znaleźli się: ubrany jedynie w czerwony szlafrok wyszywany w znicze i białe skarpetki Harry Potter, a także Ron Weasley w pidżamie prezentującej conajmniej trzy odmienne poglądy na temat tego, jak dokładnie powinna wyglądać szkocka krata.

\- Jesteśmy aurorami, a w dodatku jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – stwierdził nieco zażenowany Harry, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Draco nie chciał wiedzieć, jak bardzo zła będzie jego żona, kiedy zobaczy co zrobił z jasnym materiałem skarpetek.

\- Plus, jeśli zostałby wezwany ktokolwiek inny, już by ją aresztowano. A ty dowiedziałbyś się o tym następnego dnia dzięki sowie, która przyniosłaby ci Proroka Codziennego. - Ron uśmiechnął się do niego w ten _wcale-nie-złośliwy_ sposób, przeczesując dłońmi włosy.

\- W każdym razie... powodzenia – mruknął Potter, tłumiąc rozbawienie potężnym ziewnięciem.

\- Jakby co, chronimy ci tyły – zarechotał jego przyjaciel, po czym dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem:

\- ...z roku na rok staje się coraz bardziej nieprzewidywalna!

Malfoy westchnął i uniósł ramiona w wyrazie rezygnacji.

\- Więc? - rzucił w stronę goblina, wciąż stojącego cierpliwie obok. Zza jaego pleców wystawały głowy czterech innych pracowników banku z minami wyraźnie wskazującymi na niepewność. I strach.

\- Trudno nam to mówić, ale... nie potrafimy wyprosić stąd pańskiej żony. Kiedy próbujemy, po prostu robi na nas "ćśśśś".

\- Próbowaliście użyć waszej magii? - mężczyzna przewrócił oczami na tak jawną oznakę ignorancji.

Goblin uniósł go góry swoją szeroką dłoń i podrapał się za uchem.

\- Niestety... - mruknął – ...nie działa na nią.

\- A więc chcecie powiedzieć mi, że po pierwsze: ta urocza dama włamała się właśnie do najpilniej strzeżonego skarbca Gringotta, po drugie: ominęła wszystkie wasze bariery ochronne i sprawiła, że wasze czary na nią nie działają, oraz po trzecie: po prostu sobie tutaj siedzi i nikt nie potrafi jej przerwać?

\- Obawiam się, że tak, panie Malfoy.

Draco parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Zaraz jednak kąciki ust powędrowały mu do dołu w sposób, który gwarantował mu pierwsze miejsce w konkursie na najlepszą pokerową twarz. Wyprostował się, w dłoni ścisnął smukłą różdżkę i strzepnął niewidoczny pyłek z lewego ramienia.

A potem wszedł do skarbca.

Pomieszczenie wydawało się całkiem puste, nie licząc czterech kandelabrów z zapalonymi świecami rzucającymi rozdygotane cienie na kamienne mury. Dopiero po chwili jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, a wtedy w kącie w głębi zauważył jakiś ruch.

Podszedł ostrożnie w tamtą stronę, starając się nie okazać żadnych oznak zdziwnienia na widok swojej żony siedzącej na zwykłym drewnianym taborecie, trzymającej w dłoniach jedną z najgrubszych i najstarszych ksiąg, jakie w życiu widział.

Draco odkchrząknął lekko i zwrócił się do kobiety.

\- Hermiono, kochanie...

\- Ćśśś!

Mężczyzna zawahał się przez moment i spojrzał w tył tylko po to, by ujrzeć uniesione wysoko w górę kciuki Rona i Harry'ego. Posłał im swój grymas numer jeden i powrócił do rozmowy z żoną.

\- Hermiono kochanie, powiedz mi proszę, co ty właściwie robisz? - wyrzucił z siebie niemal jednym tchem.

\- Czytałam jedną z moich kopii 'Historii Hogwartu', którą dostałam na urodziny od Harry'ego i zauważyłam, że jest tam dziwny dopisek mówiący o tym, że pierwowzór 'Historii...' przechowywany jest w skarbcu szkoły w podziemiach Gringotta. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam i zaciekawiło mnie to.

\- Więc pierwszym, co przyszło ci do głowy, było pojawienie się w banku i wejście do skrytki bez poprzedniego uzyskania zgody dyrektorki, żeby zaspokoić tą ciekawość?

\- Och, jestem pewna, że gdybym wysłała McGonnagall sowę, zgodziła by się natychmiast. Tylko że wtedy musiałabym czekać, aż sowa do niej doleci, poczeka na odpowiedź, a potem jeszcze wróci, a wiesz, jak powolne potrafią być te cholerne ptaki. Tak było szybciej.

Draco musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem po raz kolejny tej nocy. _'To było szybsze!'_ Za to właśnie kochał Hermionę.

Za jego plecami wciąż jednak stała cierpliwie grupka goblinów, z przerażeniem wychylająca ciemnozielone twarze zza wrót skarbca. Sprawa niechybnie musiała zostać rozwiązana.

\- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po prostu obudziłaś się w środku nocy i poczułaś tak przemożną chęć przeczytania dokładnie tego jedynego egzemplarza 'Historii Hogwartu', że przeniosłaś się tu z naszej posiadłości leżącej sześćdziesiąt kilometrów od Londynu, jakimś sposobem weszłaś do zamkniętego w nocy Grongotta, wyminęłaś magiczne bariery dopracowywane przez pokolenia goblinów, aurorów i łamaczy zaklęć, a dodatkowo wzmocnione po twoim ostatnim włamaniu tutaj podczas wojny, odnalazłaś jeden z najlepiej ukrytych i strzeżonych skarbców a następnie po prostu się do niego włamałaś ponieważ... nie mogłaś się doczekać, żeby to przeczytać? 

Hermiona podniosła głowę znad księgi leżącej na jej kolanach i spojrzała prosto w oczy Draco, posyłając mu przy tym najbardziej uroczy ze wszystkich swoich uśmiechów.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała po prostu.

W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. Po krótkiej chwili Draco nie mając innego wyjścia po prostu pokręcił głową i podszedł do żony, całując ją w czoło.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Tylko odłóż wszystko na miejsce, kiedy już skończysz. - szepnął jej do ucha i wyszedł szybkim krokiem na zewnątrz.

Gobliny wlepiły w niego oczy z wyczekiwaniem. Przedłużającą się ciszę przerwał jednak Harry.

\- I co ci powiedziała?

\- Czy teraz stąd wyjdzie? - dorzucił swoje pytanie ośmielony przez aurora bankier.

\- Ha – odparł Draco, opierając się plecami o otwarte wrota i strzelił palcami. - Dobre pytanie.

Atmosfera powoli robiła się tak gęsta, że można by było kroić ją nożem. _Zaraz, ale czy przypadkiem bliźniacy Weasley nie stworzyli już takiego wynalazku?_

\- Nie wyjdzie stąd, dopóki nie skończy czytać.

Ron wypuścił z siebie powietrze z przeciągłym sykiem.

\- Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi już wystarczy wrażeń na dzisiejszą noc. Kto ma ochotę na podkurek? Zapraszam do siebie, Hanna zrobiła wczoraj boskie roladki wieprzowe.

Grupa goblinów z rosnącą paniką w oczach patrzyła, jak trójka czarodziejów najzwyczajniej w świecie odwraca się i zaczyna wspinać po schodach prowadzących na zewnątrz banku.

\- Ale... ale... ONA NIE MOŻE! - zrozpaczony goblin krzyknął do odchodzących, doskonale prezentując pełnię możliwości swojej przepony.

Z wnętrza skarbca dało się słyszeć szelest przewracanej kartki i najgłośniejsze spośród wszystkich wcześniejszych, soczyste:

\- ĆŚŚŚ!


End file.
